A new World with a New Story
by Eclipse1
Summary: Miranda is alive and leading a fleet on a mission from Hood but some where else the blight will begin soon. How will the UNSC change things for the blight, and will it be the only thing. Also Miranda has become even more of a Bada#@ and is taking the field. It seems that she will get some new pets, even if she doesn't want or know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Hello and welcome to my halo/ dragon age crossover and before I start the reason why I put all the information below in the story is because I don't want to be raged at by Halo fans.**

**I don't own halo or dragon age.**

2160 to 2200- This period in human history was marked by a series of brutal conflicts between various governments and factions in our Solar System. Conflicts of particular historical importance included the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of clashes on Mars.

As overpopulation and political unrest on Earth increased, a number of new political movements formed. The most noteworthy dissident movements of the period were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden" movement. The Koslovics—supporters of neo-Communist hardliner Vladimir Koslov—sought a return to the glory days of Communism and the elimination of corporate and capitalist influence, particularly in orbital facilities and offworld colonies.

The Frieden movement was a resurgence of fascism, springing from anti-Koslovic sentiment that had taken root in the Jovian colonies (largely backed by Unified German Republic corporations, frequent targets of Koslovic "workers' crusades"). "Frieden" literally means "peace." In this case, they believed that peace could be achieved only once the "oppressors on Terra Firma" were eliminated.

2160- March-June: The Jovian Moons Campaign began. Jovian secessionist attacks on United Nations Colonial Advisors on the moon Io led to three months of fighting between the Earth military and Jovian "Frieden" forces. Though this was not the first armed conflict in our Solar System, it was easily one of the bloodiest, and is generally considered to be the spark of increased friction and militarization that followed.

The Jovian Moons Campaign escalated tensions, as Earth's national governments-many of which sponsored colonies within the system-began fighting proxy wars off-planet. As these proxy wars continued, tensions on Earth mounted, leading to a number of armed conflicts on Earth itself.

2162- The Rain Forest Wars: Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet.

2163- December: In a conflict that stemmed from the Rain Forest Wars, the three primary Earth factions clashed again, this time on Mars. A series of lightning strikes against Koslovic forces near the Argyre Planitia marked the first extra-terrestrial deployment of Marines. The campaign was an unqualified success. As a result, future military doctrine favored large contingents of Marines for ground assaults and ship-boarding actions.

2164- UN-sponsored military forces begin a pattern of massive buildups, culminating in the first real interplanetary war. After the successful Marine deployment on Mars, recruitment drives and propaganda tactics strongly bolster UNSC (UN Space Command) forces. UN forces defeat Koslovic (supporters of rabid Communist hard-liner Vladimir Koslov) and Frieden (a resurgence of fascism) forces on Earth, then begin a systematic and dedicated drive to crush their remnants on the various planets they hold throughout the system. At the conclusion, Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified and very powerful UN military.

The novel A Soldier's Tale: Rainforest Wars is first published, considered a classic military novel depicting the historical events that occurred during the Rain Forest Wars.

2170- A unified Earth government was formed in the wake of the conflicts of 216. Now, the victors were forced to deal with a less obvious but equally serious threat: overpopulation and a massive military that had no enemy to fight.

In the postwar period there were massive population surges and the overpopulation, coupled with the destruction and famine bred by the Rain Forest Wars, threatened to destabilize the economy.

2291- A team of researchers, physicists, and mathematicians working in secret developed the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, a practical means of propelling spacecraft across vast interstellar distances. This new engine allowed ships to tunnel into "the Slipstream" (also called "Slipspace"). Slipspace is a domain with alternate physical laws, allowing faster-than-light travel without relativistic side-effects. Faster-than-light travel is not instantaneous; "short" jumps routinely take up to two months, and "long" jumps can last six months or more.

The SFTE generated a resonance field, which when coupled with the unusual physics of the Slipstream, allowed for dramatically shorter transit times between stars; however, scientists noted an odd "flexibility" to temporal flow while inside the Slipstream. Though no human scientist is sure why travel time between stars is not constant, many theorize that there are "eddies" or "currents" within the Slipstream-there is generally a five to ten percent variance in travel times between stars. This temporal inconsistency has given military tacticians and strategists fits-hampering many coordinated attacks.

2310- The Earth government unveils the first in a line of colony ships; given conditions on Earth are deteriorating in the face of overpopulation, hitching a ride out to a colony becomes a highly attractive option. Additionally, the Earth government plans to attach military personnel to each colony, to help better utilize the massive (and expensive) standing fleets. Because FTL travel is still fairly new and expensive, colonists and military personnel face a stringent regimen of physical and mental testing. In theory, only the best-qualified citizens and soldiers are allowed to colonize "nearby" worlds. This is the birth of the Inner Colonies; typically Inner Colonials are—later in the timeline—considered the elite, the best and brightest.

2362,Jan 1- The Odyssey is launched. The lead ship in the colony vessels, the Odyssey—laden with troops and terra forming gear—spearheads the colonization of a new world. This sparked the first wave of human expansion beyond the confines of the Solar System.

2390- The colonization of the Inner Colonies was fully underway. There were 210 human-occupied worlds in various stages of terraforming, and the population burden across human-controlled space was largely stabilized.

2468- The outer colony of Harvest is founded, and the Tiara space station is constructed.

2473- The Phoenix-class colony ship UNSC Spirit of Fire is constructed.

2490- Expansion continued at a rapid pace, and by 2490 human space encompassed more than 800 worlds throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way (ranging from fairly well-tamed planetary strongholds to tiny hinterland settlements). Outward expansion continued, and the Inner Colonies become a political and economic stronghold, though they relied heavily on raw materials supplied by the Outer Colonies.

During this period, the planet Reach (orbiting Epsilon Eridani, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) became the UNSC's primary Naval yard and training academy. Reach was a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for covert operatives and Special Forces.

2491- The ORION Project, the predecessor of the SPARTAN-II Program is initiated by the Office of Naval Intelligence.

2492- The UNSC issues a Code: BANDERSNATCH, permitting the usage of nuclear weapons to destroy a massive rebellion that could not be held under control on the colony of Far Isle.

2494- First rebel insurrection in Eridanus system.

2495 -The UNSC Hopeful becomes the largest mobile military hospital in history, complete with fusion reactors and a Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive. Battered in several engagements from rebel skirmishes to Covenant assaults, the UNSC Hopeful remains under the command of Admiral Ysionris Jeromi.

2496- The Eridanus insurrection is defeated by UNSC forces.

2502, Mar 13 Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE, a plan conceived by ORION Project officials commences. Jerald Mulkey Ander, one of the leaders believed to be in charge of the Secessionist Union (People's Occupation Government) is assassinated on Harvest by Avery J. Johnson, a young Corporal in the UNSC Marine Corps.

2510 -The structural system for the Pillar of Autumn is designed by Dr. Robert McLees at the Reyes-McLees Shipyards over Mars.

2512- A geological survey team on Sigma Octanus IV finds rocks with odd compositions. These were introduced from meteor impacts roughly 60,000 years ago.

2513- Second rebel insurrection in Eridanus system, led by Colonel Robert Watts, is suppressed by the UNSC in operation TREBUCHET. Watts is driven into the local asteroid belt.

Brain mutations are outlawed by UNSC MED CORPS.

The 1st Battalion of the 21st Marine Division - an element of the UNSC's 9th Marine Expeditionary Force - led by Colonel Ponder was sent on Eridanus II in an attempt to capture Insurrectionist leaders and put down the Eridanus Rebellion as part of Operation: TREBUCHET. The mission, however, ended in one of the insurrectionist leaders' family getting killed in Elysium City, and Colonel Ponder being injured in action and demoted to Captain.

2517, Aug 17 Dr. Halsey and Lieutenant Keyes meet 6-year-old John on a playground in Elysium City, Eridanus-2.

2517, Sep 23 Project SPARTAN II begins on Reach with 75 conscripts. Project SPARTAN is an attempt to develop an effective, surgical military team to relieve political tensions and circumvent civil war.

2519, Jul 12 John makes squad leader.

2520 The Phoenix-class colony ship UNSC Spirit of Fire is refit as a military warship.

2523, Jul 14 SPARTAN Training exercise: Capture the Flag against Tango Company.

2524, Jun 16- As part of Operation: TREBUCHET, two four-man teams led by Staff Sergeants Nolan Byrne, and Avery J. Johnson (backed by the UNSC corvette Bum Rush hovering in high-orbit, and transported via two AV-14 Hornet fast attack aircrafts) infiltrate the city of Casbah on the outer colony of Tribute as ordered by Colonel Aboim. Their objective is to eliminate Insurrectionist bomb engineers. Although the UNSC Marine squads succeed in neutralizing an explosives-manufacturing facility, some of the Insurrectionists - armed mainly with handguns - smuggle the bombs into Casbah, the main population center of Tribute. The situation worsens, leading to a hostage crisis at one of the Jim Dandy restaurants where 38 civilians, 2 rebels and 3 of Sergeant Byrne's marines are killed, Byrne and Johnson themselves being wounded.

2525

Feb Minor Transgression, a Jackal-operated ship arrives in the Epsilon Indi System and discovers the human colony world of Harvest. The Luminary (a Covenant device designed to detect Forerunner artifacts) onboard the vessel pinpoints several thousands of Forerunner relics, including an Oracle, all registered on the surface of Harvest. The Jackals seize the opportunity to claim some of the relics for themselves before informing the Covenant High Council, and begin assaulting UNSC freighters (including the UNSC Horn of Plenty). The Office of Naval Intelligence responds to the mysterious attacks, misinterpreting them for Insurrectionist raids. Setting up a well-organized task force, Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne ambush the Jackals onboard one of the UNSC's freighters, foiling the aliens' plans to land on Harvest, and delaying a potential invasion. Two survivors - the Grunt Deacon Dadab and the Engineer "Lighter Than Some" - flee the skirmish in an escape vessel. Following the engagement, the UNSC mobilizes the Colonial Militia (a reserve branch of the UNSC Army intended to defend a colony and protect its citizens in case of an enemy invasion) to confront a possible assault from this "new enemy".

2525

Feb 3 Contact with Harvest, an outer colony, is lost shortly after the colony itself had made contact with an unknown object. The Colonial Military Administration sends the scout ship Argo to investigate.

2525

Feb 11 Two members of the Covenant High Council - the Minister of Fortitude and the Vice Minister of Tranquility - conceive a plan to overthrow the Covenant Hierarchs in order to lay hold of the enormous amount of Forerunner relics. Political discords within the Covenant hierarchy determine the Ministers to utilize the Rapid Conversion - a Brute-controlled vessel guided by Chieftain Maccabeus and his crew - to lay siege on Harvest and gain control of the relics, without giving the Elites a chance to tip the power balance. Upon the ship's arrival in the Epsilon Indi System, the Brutes spot Deacon Dadab and Lighter Than Some's emergency escape vessel. Chieftain Maccabeus uses his finding as a profitable way to boost his Grunts' morale, and repair the ship's damaged sections - which he intentionally wrecked - with help from Lighter Than Some.

The two AI's controlling the planet Harvest (Sif and Mack) design a peace message in the form of an image in an attempt to establish peaceful relations with the aliens. The peace offering fails after a disoriented Grunt fires on a colonial militiaman, leading to the Brutes' onslaught upon the human colony.

2525

February - October After putting their coup to work, the Minister of Fortitude and the Vice Minister of Tranquility request the advice of an Oracle onboard the Forerunner Dreadnought. The Oracle reveals that Harvest does not hold Forerunner artifacts, but human settlements which the Covenant had mistakenly considered as being of Forerunner origin, claiming that the humans are actually "Reclaimers" or "living Forerunners". Having learned this, the two Ministers take their plan one step further, and uphold secrecy regarding the presence of living Forerunners on Harvest, as to avoid a major crisis which could ultimately lead to the downfall of the Covenant.

2525

Feb 23 As the Brutes begin to devastate Harvest, Colonial Militia forces evacuate civilians out of the major cities and ferry them to the capital city of Utgard. In an effort to save as many Harvesters as possible, the Colonial Militia transports the civilians to the orbital space station Tiara, which supports the seven space elevators of Harvest, and aboard the UNSC freighters. After several attempts to defeat Sergeant Avery Johnson's task force on the Tiara, the ten-Brute team led by Tartarus (a young Brute pack leader) is betrayed by Dadab and Lighter Than Some, hindering his chance to stop the Harvesters onboard the freighters to flee to safety.

Harvest is glassed, and the remaining survivors onboard the freighters are transported away from the devastation. Following the coup, the Minister of Fortitude and the Vice Minister of Tranquility become the High Prophets of Truth and Regret. Using the Luminary's guidance to discover human colonies, the Covenant declares war on humans in order to safeguard its place in the Forerunners' history.

2525

Apr 20 The Argo arrives in-system and makes one confirmation transmission. No further reports are received.

2525

Mar 9 The SPARTANs undergo a radical series of biological, neurological, and physiological alterations. 30 die, 12 are permanently disabled, and 33 successfully adapt.

2525

Sep 12 The SPARTANs first "official" mission, to infiltrate the rebel base on Eridanus to capture the rebel leader, Colonel Robert Watts, is successful.

2525

Oct 7 A UNSC battle group, consisting of the destroyer Heracles, under Captain Veredi, and the two frigates Arabia and Vostok, enters the Harvest system and discovers that everything on the planet has been completely incinerated and the surface melted down to glass. In orbit around the remains of the colony world is a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying both Arabia and Vostok and badly damaging the Heracles. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message "Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument" is broadcast in UNSC language.

2525

Nov 1 Vice Admiral Preston Cole mobilizes the largest fleet in human history to retake Harvest.

2525

Nov 2 The SPARTANs learn of the attack of the Covenant at Harvest and Project MJOLNIR commences. CPO Mendez leaves to train next group of SPARTANs.

2525

Nov 27 Project MJOLNIR, a comprehensive package of scientifically enhanced armor, custom-tailored to the biologically augmented SPARTANs, is introduced to John and his squad at the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility, on the planet Chi Ceti-4. The SPARTANs (now decked out in Mjolnir armor) destroy a Covenant ship by carrying a nuke onboard, inside the energy shield.

2530 The outer colony of Eridanus II is destroyed by the Covenant.

2531 Cole's war fleet engages the alien warship responsible for the decimation of the colony, scoring a victory (though the battle cost Cole two-thirds of his battle group). Only a last minute tactical inspiration turned the tide of battle.

After returning to Earth, Cole—promoted to Admiral—learns that a number of outlying colonies have been destroyed, leaving behind no survivors. Cole begins to move his fleet around, trying to intercept the invaders. Ground and ship-to-ship battles begin in earnest, raging throughout the Outer Colonies. During one ground engagement, Human forces capture one of the aliens. Before succumbing to his wounds, interrogators learn that the aliens refer to themselves as "the Covenant" (roughly translated).

2531

May 1 Spartan-II Blue Team is deployed on planet Victoria, located in the 111 Tauri System. Their mission is to infiltrate a United Rebel Front outpost and retrieve several stolen UNSC nuclear warheads. The operation is a success, leading to the death of General Howard Graves - one of the people speculated to be in charge of the United Rebel Front.

2531

Nov 7 SPARTAN-051, Kurt, is covertly reassigned to ONI Section Three and tasked with secretly training a new generation of soldiers, the SPARTAN IIIs, assisted by CPO Mendez and under the authority of Colonel Ackerson. He is promoted to Lieutenant and is given the last name Ambrose.

2535 In the course of four short years, Cole's forces are hammered, despite his excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being outgunned; Covenant kill ratios tend to top four to one in ship-to-ship combat. By 2535, virtually all of the Outer Colony worlds have been destroyed by the Covenant. The "Cole Protocol" is established by military order: all human vessels must ensure that Covenant forces do not find Earth. Human ships must-when forced to withdraw-not move on to an Earth bound vector, even if that means jumping without proper navigational calculations. If blind jumps are not possible, the ship's captain must order self-destruction if capture is imminent. In addition, it is also imperative that the powerful ship A.I. data cores not fall into Covenant hands, so part of this protocol involves either the removal or destruction of the ship's A.I. in extreme situations.

2535

Feb 12 Jericho VII in the Lambda Serpentis system falls. Master Chief, on board the UNSC Destroyer Resolute under Captain de Blanc, is allowed to view as the Covenant fleet glasses the planet.

2536 Covenant forces begin to swarm into the Inner Colonies. For several years the war falls into a pattern: humans win isolated battles, typically during ground operations, but at a horrible cost. In space combat, the humans are losing at a precipitous rate, and one by one, the colonies fall.

2537

July 27 SPARTAN III Alpha Company begins Operation PROMETHEUS, to disable as much of the Covenant orbital shipyard K7-49 as possible. In a little over a week, the shipyard is completely shut down, at the loss of the entire company of SPARTANs.

2537 An armed insurrection takes place on the colony world of Mamore.

2539 SPARTAN III Beta Company Team X-ray vanishes while on a routine exercise north of Camp Currahee on the planet Onyx in the Zeta Doradus system. ONI fences off the area, designates it "Zone 67," and declares it absolutely off-limits.

2545

July 3 SPARTAN III Beta Company is delivered to Pegasi Delta onboard the All Under Heaven, beginning Operation TORPEDO, the destruction of a Covenant refinery. The operation is a success, although all but two of Beta Company, Tom (B292) and Lucy (B091), are lost.

2547 Section Two of the Office of Naval Intelligence publicly announces the existence of the SPARTAN-II Program in an effort to boost morale throughout the UNSC.

2549 Sergeant Avery Johnson encounters the Boren's Syndrome due to intense exposure to radiation.

2550 The Pillar of Autumn is refit to serve near Zeta Doradus.

2551

Feb 19 Biological augmentation of SPARTAN III Gamma Company, including significant brain chemistry modifications designed to enhance primitive survival responses in times of extreme stress, authorized by Lieutenant Ambrose.

2552

Jul 17 A Covenant fleet is discovered by Ensign William Lovell on UNSC Remote Scanning Outpost Archimedes, entering the Sigma Octanus system. Commander Keyes, on board the UNSC Destroyer Iroquois, takes on 4 medium-tonnage Covenant craft (two frigates, one destroyer, one carrier), and destroys 3 of them in what becomes known as the 'Keyes Loop'. The Carrier heads to Sigma Octanus IV and drops Covenant troops, invading the city of Cote D'Azur. Keyes is promoted to Captain by Admiral Stanforth.

2552

Jul 18 The SPARTANs and the Marines engage Covenant forces on the ground, eventually nuking Cote D'Azur and most of the Covenant invasion force (but very few humans), while 4 dozen UNSC ships engage 20 Covenant craft. Seven human craft survive. The Iroquois destroys a stealth ship receiving an encrypted transmission from the surface. Once this ship is destroyed, the 7 surviving Covenant ships break off and flee. The Iroquois heads back to Reach for debriefing. A Covenant tracker attaches itself, unseen, to the Iroquois' hull.

2552

Aug 12 The Master Chief is debriefed by ONI at Camp Hathcock, Reach, on the events of Cote D'Azur.

2552

Aug 25 The Pillar of Autumn is chosen by Dr. Halsey and Cortana (with Keyes as Captain) to handle a secret mission that Dr. Halsey is planning.

2552

Aug 27 John rejoins the remaining SPARTANS (except for three that are otherwise engaged - Gray team) in the FLEETCOM Military Complex on Reach, where they learn of their next mission: To acquire a Covenant vessel, navigate to the Covenant home world, and return with captured Covenant leadership.

2552

Aug 29 The Master Chief gets a neural interface upgrade and new armor with built-in Covenant shield technology. He is also introduced to Cortana, an A.I. created from Dr. Halsey's own neural patterns.

2552

Aug 30 Cortana gets revenge on Colonel Ackerson, part of ONI's Special Warfare branch, for attempting to eliminate Cortana and Master Chief - she gets him transferred to the front. Bypassing several other colonies, the Covenant arrive at Reach and begin what has become all too familiar to the embattled Human forces: the destruction of the planet.

2552

Aug 30 The remaining SPARTANS are divided into two teams: Red and Blue. John and the rest of Blue team (Linda and James), while on an orbital mission to ensure that a NAV database stays out of Covenant hands, end up onboard the Pillar of Autumn when she jumps away from the Reach system to evade Covenant forces. James is lost and Linda is mortally wounded, and the subsequent mission on Halo is left to the Master Chief to complete.

The Covenant take the surface of Reach, and Red team splits, one group to retrieve Admiral Whitcomb, while the rest hole up in ONI's Castle Base underground facility with Dr. Halsey. The Spartans receive parts of a MJOLNIR Mark V upgrade and new weapons, while Dr. Halsey learns of Colonel Ackerson's mysterious plans, plans that seem to involve "her" Spartans.

2552

Sep 4 Lieutenant Wagner returns to Earth and reports on the evident destruction of Reach to Colonel Ackerson, Admiral Hood, and General Strauss at an ONI facility in Sydney, Australia.

2552

Sep 7 The Time/Date Record Anomaly of Sep 23, 2552 most likely rejoins the timeline here. Dr. Halsey and members of Red team discover an enigmatic shard in an ancient installation below the ONI facility. Blue team joins with team Gamma to retrieve Admiral Whitcomb, and rejoin the rest of Red team who have been besieged by the Covenant, who apparently revere the artifact that the humans have found. Dr. Halsey destroys ONI's underground facility CASTLE BASE on Reach, preventing the Covenant from gaining control of its secrets.

Unknown The remaining Spartans, Admiral Whitcomb, Dr. Halsey, Sgt. Johnson, Lieutenant Haverson, Warrant Officer Polaski, and Corporal Locklear jump to Slipspace on board the Covenant/Human hybrid ship Gettysburg/Ascendant Justice, and discover that the shard seems to have the ability to bend both space and time.

2552

Sep 12 The Gettysburg/Ascendant Justice arrives for refit and provisioning in Eridanus system and meets with the rebels under Governor Jiles. Dr. Halsey sedates Spartan 087, Kelly, and absconds with her on Governor Jiles ship (the Beatrice), a Chiroptera-class vessel, the smallest UNSC classification that contains an SFTE. Before she goes, she gives the alien artifact to Corporal Locklear, with implicit instructions to destroy it.

2552

Sep 13 Admiral Whitcomb and Lieutenant Haverson destroy the majority of the surrounding Covenant fleet by detonating the Unyielding Hierophant. John, Linda, Will, and Fred, the last known remaining Spartans, along with Sgt. Johnson, and, of course, Cortana, depart for Earth to warn of the impending Covenant invasion.

2552

Sep 19 The Pillar Of Autumn arrives at Halo. A company of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (UNSC Naval Special Forces) led by Major Antonio Silva and his second in command, Lieutenant Mellisa McKay land on Halo via 'Human Entry Vehicles' and establish an operational firebase situated near a mesa a few kilometers away from the Pillar of Autmun's crash site. Alpha Base, as it was designated, had been supplied and heavily fortified with what remained of the Pillar of Autmun's arsenal.

Believing that the Master Chief was hiding out at Alpha Base, Covenant ground and aerial forces commanded by Zuka 'Zamamee and Noga 'Putumee attack the base in an effort to capture the Chief. The attack fails and the base is held by Major Silva.

2552

Sep 22 The Master Chief and Cortana, onboard a Longsword in the debris field of the destroyed Halo, find one remaining Pelican containing Sgt. Johnson, Lieutenant Haverson, Warrant Officer Polaski, Corporal Locklear, and a set of cryotubes containing Spartan 058, Linda.

Planning to fly the Truth and Reconciliation to Earth, Major Silva and the ODSTs abandon Alpha Base. The captured Covenant ship, however, had been sabotaged by Lieutenant McKay, leading to Major Silva's, the ODSTs and her death.

2552

Sep 23 The Master Chief, Cortana, Linda, Polaski, Sgt. Johnson, Haverson, and Locklear depart for Reach via Slipspace aboard the Covenant Flagship Ascendant Justice, captured near the Halo debris field. A Time/Date Record Anomaly continues from this point in the narrative, resolved above on Sep 7, 2552.

2552

October SPARTAN-062 (Maria) tests the Mjolnir MARK VI armor system against a platoon of ODSTs, guided by naval officers at the Songnam Special Warfare Center in Korea. The armor is approved and sent to the Cairo Orbital Defense Platform.

Blue Team responds to Covenant incursions and expeditions on Mount Erebus in the Antarctic and the Yucatan Peninsula. Covenant forces in the Antarctic are eliminated by a HAVOK tactical nuclear missile. These number of Covenant expeditions consisted in geological examinations and excavations of Earth's soil and seabeds.

2552

Oct 20 The Master Chief and Captain Keyes (post-humously) are decorated for their actions on Reach and Halo 04.

Concurrently, the Elite Commander of the Covenant fleet "Particular Justice" is punished for Heresy before being transformed into the Arbiter.

The Prophet of Regret and his relatively minor fleet arrive at Earth presumably looking for Forerunner installations, unaware of its status as the Human homeworld. After a brief conflict and some exploration in Africa, Regret retreats to Delta Halo 05 followed by Miranda and the In Amber Clad.

Four other UNSC vessels, the corvette Coral Sea, the two frigates Redoubtable and Paris, and the prowler Dusk are both close enough to the Slipspace rift and have charged Slipspace capacitors, and attempt to follow the In Amber Clad into the eleven nondimensions of Slipspace.

New Mombasa is destroyed in the Slipspace wake of Regret's ship.

2552

Oct 31 While engaged in a drill near Camp Currahee on the planet Onyx, members of SPARTAN III Gamma Company observe apparently newly-activated Sentinels operating within Zone 67.

2552

Fall UNSC ground forces (possibly UNSC Army) led by Colonel James Ackerson are pinned down against the Covenant Loyalist Army in the Mare Erythraeum basin on Mars. The battle results in a UNSC defeat, and Colonel Ackerson is captured and interrogated by the Brute Commander Lepidus onboard the Covenant cruiser Triumphant Declaration. While being tortured, Ackerson reveals that a certain "Key of Osanalan" located in the city of Cleveland, United Republic of North America on Earth, is required to properly fire the Halo arrays. This later sparks the Covenant Loyalist assault on Cleveland, where combined forces of UNSC Marines and ODSTs attempt to resist the onslaught.

2552

Nov 3 Dr. Halsey and Kelly arrive in the Zeta Doradus system, and are immediately attacked by Sentinels as they approach Onyx. They crash-land the Beatrice, and join forces with Kurt, Mendez, and the Team Saber squad of SPARTAN IIIs. Dr. Halsey coerces the Onyx AI, Endless Summer, to assist them by sending a message through Slipspace warning FLEETCOM about the events currently unfolding at Onyx. As the Slipspace COM probe is launched, the AI detects another message being transmitted from within the Slipspace matrix. It is Cortana, warning FLEETCOM that the Flood, with the help of a previously unknown coordinating intelligence, was attempting to escape Delta Halo.

Blue Team, consisting of Fred, Will, and Linda, is ordered to Onyx to aid Dr. Halsey and the others. They hijack the Covenant cruiser Bloodied Spirit and transition to Slipspace for the journey, only to have the ship automatically drop back into normal space to answer a different distress call. This is from the Covenant ship Incorruptible, commanded by the Elite Voro 'Mantakree, which is being attacked by a Brute-commanded pair of frigates, the Twilight Compunction and the Revenant. The SPARTANS manage to re-enter Slipspace and continue on to Onyx, but not before the Covenant discover who they are and where they are headed.

Dr. Halsey discovers that Onyx is what the Forerunner referred to as a "Shield World", and contains a stable Slipspace rift deep within the planet's structure. As the Covenant close in on the humans within Onyx, Dr. Halsey persuades them all to enter the rift, to escape whatever galactic destruction the Forerunner intended with the Halos that she is convinced is inevitable. Dr. Halsey, Mendez, SPARTAN III Gamma Company Teams Saber and Katana, Tom, Lucy, Fred, Linda, and Kelly all pass through the rift as it closes, as Kurt detonates two warheads within the ammassed Covenant forces. The detonation obliterates much of the planet's organic material, revealing an underlying structure composed entirely of trillions of Sentinels, all focused on protecting the rift.

2552

Nov - Dec Armament of UNSC Navy and Marine units takes place on Mars, one of the remaining colonies still controlled by the Earth government.

2552

Dec 9 Covenant Loyalists and a combined force of UNSC Special Forces and Marines clash in eastern Afghanistan on Earth. Although suffering heavy casualties, the 2nd Battalion of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers is able to locate the Master Chief's position as he enters the atmosphere.

2552 - 2553

Nov - Mar After crashing in East Africa, the Master Chief is recovered by a squad of UNSC Marines led by Sergeant Avery Johnson and the Arbiter. The group splits, and attempts to reach the extraction zone. Johnson and his men manage to board a Pelican, but find themselves captured by Brutes shortly afterwards. The Master Chief and the Arbiter find Johnson and his men and rescue them.

The Master Chief, Johnson, and the Arbiter arrive at a five hundred year-old underground UNSC military base near the town of Voi named the "Crow's Nest". Commander Miranda Keyes and Lord Hood plan an attack on the High Prophet of Truth in order to avoid the activation of the Portal, but are interrupted by a detachment of Covenant Loyalists which take over the base.

As Lord Hood orders his remaining ships to attack Truth's fleet, a slipspace entrance is created by the Portal. A Flood-infested vessel carrying a construct identified as Cortana crashes near Voi, and the city is quickly overwhelmed by the parasite. This is in fact a part of Cortana, containing a recorded message.

The construct is retrieved from the ship, and repaired by 343 Guilty Spark. Onboard the Sangheili vessel Shadow of Intent - commanded by Rtas 'Vadumee - the recorded message held within the construct informs Lord Hood and the Master Chief that the Portal holds the secret to the defeat of the Flood.

Passing through the slipspace Portal, Commander Keyes and her fleet arrive at the Ark. After a brief engagement between the UNSC fleet and the Covenant Loyalist fleet, the Master Chief and the Arbiter learn that the Ark is situated beyond the galactic rim, thus safe from the Halos range of fire. Apart from its advantageous location to escape the Flood, it also serves as a construction facility to built replacement Halos in case one is severely damaged or destroyed.

Making her way into the Control Room of the Ark where Johnson is held captive, Commander Keyes is killed by the Prophet of Truth. He uses Johnson to activate the seven Halo rings.

Joining forces with the Flood, the Master Chief and the Arbiter eliminate Truth's defenses, Truth himself being killed. An unexpected turn of events follows, and Gravemind betrays the Master Chief and the Arbiter as Johnson flees onboard a Pelican.

Cortana conceives a plan to destroy the Flood without affecting the Milky Way. Safely distanced from the galaxy, the replacement Installation 04 can eliminate the Flood for good once fired. The Master Chief infiltrates the Flood-infested High Charity, retrieves Cortana and uses the Index from the former Installation 04 to fire the Halo and destroy the Flood and its leader. While attempting to activate the replacement Installation 04, Johnson is killed by 343 Guilty Spark, claiming that a "premature firing" will destroy both the Installation and the Ark.

Guilty Spark is destroyed by the Master Chief, who then activates the Halo and heads towards the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. The Arbiter and the Master Chief make it onboard the ship, however, the slipspace Portal is deactivated as the Halo stirs. Half of the Frigate containing the Arbiter passes through the Portal, and the other half containing the Master Chief and Cortana stays behind.

2553, Mar 3- The Human-Covenant War ends. A memorial dedicated to the victims of the war is built in Kenya on Earth.

2557- The events a requiem take place. When 117 return home he is immediately ordered by Admiral Hood to take the infinity and set course to Shanghilios under request from the Arbiter. This in return gained the Arbiter even more favor for not only being war bothers with the 'Demon' but for also being friends which stomps any and all of the Arbiters enemies and decreases the tension between the two Species.

2562- Massive project to build the new fleet known as 'Unyielding Friendship' in hope of raising the relations with the Shanghili. These ships will be outfitted with the most advance technology at the UNSC's deposal. Though due to current state of industry, and economy the fleet will be small in number but still powerful none the less.

2567- The ark has been relocated along with the captain Miranda Keyes. Report shows that the former forerunner AI known as Macendent Bias saved her after chief and arbiter left being betrayed by the Gravemind AKA: The huge green plant of death. She imminently under orders from Admiral Hood is promoted to Admiral Keyes and is given command of the building fleet 'Unyielding Friendship'. Sadly Macendent died not long after and the ark mysteriously disappeared once again.

2568- The newest fleet has been suffering major setbacks due to lack of resources and now has a new completion date of 2570. Also new and unexplored areas of space have been charted thanks to the new Janus Key. Finally to the joy of most of the UNSC HIGHCOM, ONI's new leader is Catherine Halsey. The previous leader has been…. dealt with.

2569- The completion of Ulandus project is all showing fruit as the project is meant to allow the UNSC fields the underused but very effective Thanatos destroyer in mass at under halve the cost. The most advance fruit so far is the completion of five Phoenix class-battleships with the expenses not even surpassing the normal carrier expectation. All of these ships are part of the new fleet except the Thanatos class..

2570- The final touches on the new fleet are being completed this year before its maiden voyage towards the Shanghilian home world and then out into deep space. Yes as of now the new fleet will go into deep space and make sure that all of their borders are secure from any and all hostile threats.

2571- The new fleet 'Unyielding friendship' has started its maiden voyage. God be with them.

**To Well how do yall like it I'm trying to think of a good time frame for the UNSC to meet Thedas as of now though I'm going to start with origins, unless plans change.**

**Please review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter 2 everyone and thanks for reading all the information in chapter 1. Sorry, if I didn't do it the 'Halo Army' would have assassinated me.**

**Also I will be continuing my previous stories but at a slower pace depending on the reviews I get.**

**Umm…..Sorry the Thanatos class for those who don't know is a more powerful version of the Midlothian class destroyer. The Flagship will be told in this chapter since I forgot about it in the first one.**

**I know the size will seem small and more like a task force but remember this has the most advance/ experimental technology on board its ships.**

**Well enjoy!**

2572- The Fleet 'Unyielding Friendship' departs Shanghilios for their voyage in space after spending one year protecting and improving relations. The Arbiter personally sent the new fleet of offering Miranda a gift consisting of the newest generation of shanghili troops. With approval from Admiral Hood, Admiral Keyes agrees allowing two Battle-cruisers into the fleet. Before departing the Arbiter gave Miranda one last gift, as for what it is only she knows.

…..Fleet information…..

Ship count: 27

UNSC: 25

Covenant separatist: 2 (Information not included)

Paris class: 19 ships

Width: 620meters

Length: 209 meters

Contains the new SD Forerunner/ UNSC slipspace drive

1 800-ton –Mac gun single shot charge.

New Forerunner Hard light shield (Two layered )

90 centimeters of Titanium-a platting

50 70mm (hard light infused rounds) castle defense grid turrents. ( 25 each side)

60 Archer missile pods

Crew: 1,200

300- Marines

100- ODST

800- Normal crew

Phoenix class: 5 ships

Width: 800 meters

Length : 3.7 Kilometers

Contains the new SD Forerunner/ UNSC slipspace drive

2 new Hard light fusion manipulation reactors

2 Dual new 900- ton Mac. Each charge can fire twice effectively fire four 900-ton slugs at once.

New forerunner Hard light defense grid. (Two layered)

250 70mm (hard light infused rounds) castle defense grid turrents. (125 each side)

150 heavy deck guns ( 75 each side)

350 Archer missile pods (175 each side)

30 Fire bases (15 each side

3.5 Meters of Titanium-A plating and a separate radioactive/ heat management shielding system

250 YSS-1000 (Saber from reach) armed with M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannon (2) and Medusa Missiles pods. Has personal Shields.

120 GA-TL1 Longsword class interceptors armed with 110mm Rotary cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles. Has personal Shields.

Crew: 11,000.

3,000- Marines

1500- ODST

100-Spartan IV's

370- Pilots

5,000- Engineering crew

1,030- Regular crew

Flagship-UNSC Heart of Sorrow: 1 ship

Description: Has the same color theme as all UNSC ships which is grey. Long story short it's a massive version of the Thanatos class destroyers.

Width: 1.1 Kilometers

Length: 4.7 Kilometers

Contains the new SD Forerunner/ UNSC slipspace drive

4 new Hard light fusion manipulation reactors

2 new 1000-ton Mac Cannons. (Each charge shoots twice four a total sum of four shots per charge.)

1 new Experimental 3000-ton Mac Cannon. (All further information classified)

350 50mm (Hard light infused rounds) omega defense grid turrents (175 each side)

300 Archer missile pods (150 each side)

Experimental…..Classified…Shielding system….Classified

Unknown weapon all material and information classified. Only Admiral Hood, Director Halsey and Admiral Keyes have access.

1,000 YSS-1000 (Sabers from reach) armed with M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannon (2) and Medusa Missiles pods. Has personal Shields.

500 GA-TL1 Longsword class interceptors armed with 110mm Rotary cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles. Has personal Shields.

10 Fire bases (Five on each side)

New 021 Cloaking system Prototype

Crew: 25,000

1,500- Pilots

9,000- Marines

2,000- ODST's

1 Spartan elite team (Five people)

10,000- Engineering crew

2495- Regular crew

The captain of the 'Heart of Sorrow' is Admiral Miranda Keyes, personal Information below. Only the members of HIGHCOM or the Admiral may see.

- Access code '10225 Zeta' accepted-

She was born in 2525 to Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and Jacob Keyes. While living with her mother up until 2531, she was eventually sent to live with her father, changing her last name to Keyes soon after.[4] She would live on Luna, where her father taught at the Academy at Mare Nubium, or Luna Officer Candidate School.[1] Miranda was accepted to the Academy's pre-enlistment training at age 16, being the second-youngest to ever have attended the school. After graduating with honors, she immediately requested assignment to active duty.[5]

She was assigned to the UNSC Hilbert, an older, unarmed science vessel. Although without any offensive capabilities, the UNSC Hilbert was used by Keyes to play a critical role in battle. In the following years, Keyes spent most of her time in the front lines, playing a crucial advisory role in the coordination of several major offensive strikes against Covenant targets. This proved invaluable to her as she quickly rose through the ranks of the UNSC. Throughout her career, she was forced to confront accusations of nepotism from those who ascribed her rapid rise in rank to the position and influence of her father, Jacob Keyes.[5]

In April 2550, Miranda was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander in a promotion ceremony at downtown Quezon on Reach. Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood also personally awarded her the Silver Star, and it was announced that she would assume command of the UNSC Frigate In Amber Clad. Immediately following the ceremony, Keyes was deployed back to active duty, having been able to postpone a mandatory leave required for those receiving high-ranking promotions.[5]

In 2552, she received her father's posthumous Colonial Cross on Cairo Station immediately before the Battle of Earth.

She was though dead after being shot on the Ark by the Prophet of Truth until later being found by ….Classified…Soon after was promoted to Admiral and put in charge of the new fleet 'Unyielding

Friendship'. Currently on mission for Admiral Hood and HIGHCOM.

"Mam, we're ready to depart on your order."

'Even after all this time I'm still so nervous. It's not how a cap- Admiral should act. Gear up Miranda yo-'

"Fleet master are you alright?" Looking up I notice a young looking elite staring me in the face.

"Gah!" I somehow flew myself out of my chair and onto the cold hard floor.

"Dam that hurt." I mumbled softly

"Fleet master are you ok!" Looking up I see the same young Elite that caused me to jump out of my chair. "I'm sorry!" He bowed immediately as if expecting a punishment. "I should have not come so close to you Exalted Fleet master!"

Hearing a strange noise the Elite looked up in utter shock at what he saw. Pretty easy to tell he was shocked mostly due to his mandibles being wide open as if he never saw something like this. This in returned caused even more laughter to come forth from his new Fleet Master. The Holy warrior Arbiter told him that this being was slightly strange. He had no idea until he came onboard the ship, that's when he faced to new things that have never happened to him before.

One: His new commander was female. Now don't get him wrong there her many females in the military mainly due to them having to fill positions that were lost during the war. But fleet master was something only the females on their planet can dream of.

Two: She was laughing at him. So….is he really being laughed at by a female! But before he could exclaim the disgrace done to him the Fleet Master spoke.

"Ohhhhhhh…Thanks I really needed that laugh. Sorry if that was weird for you." I quickly took a short breath before continuing. "Anyway I'm" I Saluted "Admiral Keyes and I on behave of my fleet welcome you."

The Elite stood in silence once more. The fleet master for one didn't care that he was a member of a military that once did genocide to them. Two: She greeted him with the highest honor a human could do. Realizing she was waiting for his response.

"Are you alright Fleet master?" he asked in a hush tone.

Smiling I grab the hand offered to me. "Yes. Sorry just busy thinking about the past and what-naught. Still so strange that our two species were at war once and now we're best friends…somewhat."

The Elite could only shake his head at this female's words. 'Strange doesn't even start to describe her does it?'

"Admiral we will be departing in five minutes, if we want to stay on our time frame we should have our new ships move into formation."

Turning around I see a long brown haired, blue eyed man wearing a French butler outfit. That's my AI/ Guardian, a gift from my mother Dr. Halsey, apparently this is an experimental form our AI can take to help defend the ship/me if need be. As long as he has power and a working sensor he can access the body. This is my butler and ships AI Rogers; I couldn't hold it back seeing those sad puppy dog eyes, so I reached up and rub his furry wolf ears. Yes he has wolf ears and a tail, something about signifying loyalty or other crap like that.

"Mam…I know you…..help it but please… give me my orders." He spoke in a hushed voice trying not to act like a real dog, even though he is one. In repose my face went serious; the time for fun was done.

"Return to your ship and prepare to enter slipspace with the fleet understood?" The elite only nodded in response. "Rogers you have the helm and have all weaponry ready to fire, I don't know what we'll find out there?"

"Yes Mam." He stood right next to me. To most it would seem that he's doing nothing but in reality he's coordinating with other ship, preparing weapon and the scenarios of what could happen when we enter and exit slipspace all at once. "Done, by your order captain."

"Attention all ships we are entering slipspace." At that moment a massive slipspace portal opened in front of them and one by one those ships entered the dimension of slipspace disappearing into the vastness of space.

"Rogers, what's the time we should exit slipspace." I spoke in a monotone voice. As I said earlier the time for fun and games has passed, this is a mission from Hood and will be done with all the professionalism I can muster.

"23 hours mam I suggest you get some rest before you burn yourself out again." He was giving me his ultimate attack the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Alright." I can't win against that. "Wake me up two hours before we exit ok, good, bye" With that I took my leave of the bridge. Looking around I see Crew members running around the ship doing their jobs. That's when I felt a massive force of guilt was over me.

'The Dawn, all my fellow crew members even Avery, Cortona and John were gone. But at least John is still alive.' Before I knew it I was in my room already lying in my bed. Not even bothering to take my uniform/ armor off.

The reason why I call it armor is because it has a small but powerful layer of Titanium plating underneath it along with a decent shield generator. All gifts from my mother, after all me and John are her only remaining kids. Looking to my left I see the gift the Arbiter gave. Picking it up I noticed it looks like colt 1911 9mm pistol. Though the design is still the same it now shoots Hard Light infused rounds, it's not as powerful as the M9 magnum but it's still as useful weapon. Its one major advantage is that it runs on a self sustaining power source that recharges by solar energy. Putting the weapon back down I slowly drift off to sleep letting the sweet embrace of nothingness encase me.

-Meanwhile on the bridge—

"Listen up the Miranda is sleeping and anyone who interrupts her sleeping will meet the void of space." Roger yelled.

Everyone only shook their head in exasperation due to the fact he really would do it. Currently though there is no reason to contact the Admiral seeing as everything is green or as close as it can get.

"So….how does the Admiral know not only the Chief but also the Arbiter personally, is true she fought side by side with them?" Asked the Weapons operator who is currently he was looking at Rogers as if expecting an answer. The AI/ Butler on sighed obviously annoyed by the question.

"You know it's classified right? But I can tell you for a fact that she fought side by side with them and even at one point fought the Arbiter herself. Any further questions should be taken up with ONI." He dragged out the last part knowing the fear that name strikes into people.

Even after the personal 'House Cleaning' that Halsey gave it still stuck fear into anyone who knows anything about them.

"Why is Halsey so protective of her?"

"I heard that Halsey went nuts when she found out the Admiral was alive."

"Just who is Admiral Keyes?"

'God it sound like I'm in a teenage girls locker room' that was the last thought running through Rogers mind before he sat down in the Admirals chair crossing his legs, looking at the reports that are usually sent to him. Before anyone knew it, twelve hours had passed.

In this current situation he quickly sent a message to the Admiral telling her to hurry her, but for now time to find out what he wants.

"What do need my Mistress for?" He asked putting a hint of a threat behind his words.

"We need t-" the Elite never got to finish as the bridge door opened revealing Admiral Keyes Wearing a snow white colored robe with a pillow in hand. She reached up rubbing her eyes as if trying to actually wake up.

'Shit!' Thought Rogers 'She's not fully awake yet….wait since when does she wear a robe...or glasses ?'

"Roger….What do you need me for I'm still sleepy." She exclaimed still rubbing her eyes. That's when a soldier came running down the hall yelling.

"Mam please put on-" he put a hand on her shoulder. "-Some real clothes o- guh!"

Within a second of him putting a hand on her shoulder she was on him a murderous expression on her face. She grabs the offending hand and twists it behind his back and kicks the back of his lower left leg making him drop in pain.

"Admiral please let him go." Spoke Rogers and as if awakened by the sound of his voice she looked at him; her face slowly reddening in realization of her surroundings and what she's wearing.

"Rogers…..can you get me some tea please?" She looked down at the soldier in her grasp. "Sorry I was still half asleep and did not know what I was doing." She muttered he apology and looked back up to see Rogers gone and that Elite from earlier there. Sighing she sat down in her chair crossing her legs and sitting up into a more appropriate position as the smell of fresh Tea filled the room. Turning to her left she sees Roger standing there with a cup of steaming hot sweet tea.

"Thanks." She takes a small sniff of the tea before sipping a small portion of it, letting the hot liquid glide down her throat sending a small amount of pleasure throughout her body.

"Mmmmmm… Thanks Rogers I really needed that."

"No problem Admiral." He said before looking at the Elite standing in front of them, Miranda followed his gaze.

"Hello sorry about what you saw, early warning; beware my half awareness. So what do you need?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stepped forward. "Fleet Master I'll be honest my warriors and even I myself are curious of who you really are. But personally I have a question if I may?" She nodded my head in response, I knew at some point I'll have to handle this.

"Why does the mother of the infamous Demons seem so protective of you?" She looked away nervously. 'Is it really not possible to see?'

"The 'demons' as you call them; well the II's anyway are the adopted kids of my family. Doctor Halsey the one who raised them is my real biological mother. Also since she now only has me and Chief she's overly protective, it also might have something to do with me dying once."

He gave a questioning look. "You've died Fleet Mast-"

"Please Miranda or Admiral and yes. During the battle of the Ark I tried to rescue a friend and was shot in the back by truth, but not before killing I think four or five Brutes. Not long after chief and the Arbiter came running in and were betrayed by the fucking green plant of death. Next thing I know the Ark's AI saves me and I'm being rescued by the Chief and Arbiter who come running in guns blazing and looking dumbfounded by my even existence. "

The Elite sat stunned for a minute before bowing his respectfully and left without a further word.

"Rogers I'm going to go get dressed and get some chow. Do you want anything?"

He didn't respond to the question as she left. Everyone else in the room noticed the smile gracing his lips.

"My mistress asked if I wanted something oh my God!"

-Meanwhile-

'So our Fleet Master has many powerful friends, this explain many things. She's also is a very capable warrior.'

"Hold the door." His hand reached out to stop the door before it closed. Looking up he sees the Fleet Master smiling at him.

"Thanks," she says. "I need to put on some real clothes and get back to the bridge after I get something to eat as well."

The elevator stopped at her floor and she stepped out waving good bye.

"Strange indeed Arbiter…..Strange indeed."

-Meanwhile-

I arrived at my room switching into one of my new uniforms. This one is more like armor than my captain's outfit. This one is one of the new ODST armors that have all the technology of the old ones but; this one has a personal shielding system covers the whole body and weighs less than half the original version

"Captain please return to the bridge, I repeat, return to the bridge."

Hearing him calling me I sighed. 'Man I'm not going to get to eat am I? Well it's just like old time, lack of sleep, food and wanting check everything on the ship yourself just to make sure it's safe.' Putting on my helmet I start walking down the corridor to the elevator that would take me back to the Bridge.

On the way there I passed some escape pods noticing something was off. Being who I am I checked to make sure nothing harmful to crew was there. That's when I noticed some of the lights where off.

"Rogers?" A holographic image of him appeared but this time he was a full wolf, ignoring the fact I ask him something. "Yes wait what's going on?" he growled the last part out slightly scaring me as it made an unpleasant memory resurface. I was about to say something until something came flying out of the shadows grabbing me, making me scream in fright. At this point Rogers was going nuts, Something was attacking his mistress,

"Attention all security personnel, immediately come to B-deck, Lifepod section 1. Something's attacking the Admiral, get here now."

"You're coming with me Reclaimer, NOW!" The creature yelled literally, how I don't know considering it didn't even have a mouth….wait it's FLOOD!

"Warning a Flood combat form is KIDNAPPING THE ADMIRAL!" Rogers yelled causing the ship to shake somewhat. At that point I heard the Familiar sound of gunshots being fired causing the beast to groan in either pain or anger, which I don't know, no matter it threw me inside the pod.

I glanced around trying to find anything to use as a weapon and that's when I saw it. On the ground I saw M7S sub- machine gun and a M6C pistol, all around me a massive ammo supply to support it.

'IT PLANNED THIS' Looking up hoping to see my rescue I was disappointed. The combat form was not inside but did something else much to my horror it hit the emergency launch button on the other side of the door. I ran up to the pod door banging looking around trying anything to stop the launching process and then it launched, the pod launched while we were still in slipspace.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I could hear Roger yell at the same time as me until I was flown back and hit something hard. Getting up I get into the pilots' seat trying to get control of the pod, sitting down I feel a sudden jerk on the ship. Strapping in and looking up I see something that shouldn't be possible; not only did the pod survive in slipspace and apparently exited it, but now I'm heading high speed towards a planet. Slapping my helmet I type furiously on a console and spoke.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Admiral Miranda Keyes of the UNSC. I'm currently entering a planet's atmosphere, my location is somewhere in Camlet 1024,"

Noticing the ground getting closer I send off the distress beacon and steered the ship into a forested area. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact the last thing I felt was a sharp pain in my chest, looking down I saw something sticking out of my chest, I then passed out.

Zathrian Was just talking with his 'First' when he felt a major tear in the veil, he stopped talking causing everyone around him to look.

"There!" He pointed up into the sky where a small but very power hole from the fade opened up. But as soon as opened something shot out of it and the tear closed immediately, he found trying to tract the 'thing impossible but felt a massive thud as it impacted in 'their territory'. Quickly he gathered a search party to find this object and if need be… destroy whatever had come through everyone even darkspawn and werewolf's knew the threat of the Fade.

"This will not be good." He sighed. Well whatever it is will be in for a shock soon enough.

-Meanwhile-

"My lady what was that?" asked Swiftrunner, him and their pack were worried about this thing that came from the veil.

"My dear Swiftrunner I fear you are right to worry, but the forest tells me something's in great pain and is dying. Zathrian is also coming to investigate; we must make sure to secure it before he does. I just hope that we don't have to harm this thing; the forest seems protective of it, just as it is me."

"My brothers and sisters, the Lady needs us to secure the object from the Fade to make sure it brings no harm to our home." Announced Swiftrunner.

In one motion the werewolf was behind his master ready to leave and find this…'creature' and make sure it would not harm his 'Lady'.

Soon this 'creature' will change the history of Thedas itself.'

Somewhere else a certain AI and person where fuming over what happened and the fleet itself was in a uproar over the Kidnapping of their Admiral. What they did know is that someone is going to pay dearly for it. They will find her, no matter where she is.

**So what do you think?**

**Well anyways sorry about the last chapter but as I said it was nothing more than information.**

**Also PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks and goodbye, see you in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three

Thank you for your wonderful reviews so far.

Please enjoy the chapter.

'MY QUEEN! ARE YOU OK?' voices….so many speaking inside my head.

'She'll be fine after all she did inherit the throne.'

'But she's a human!'

Arguing, fighting and death are all I feel when listening to their words. That's when an all too familiar voice spoke.

'It's time to wake, the little infection here will have no affect my beloved, do not worry'

Opening her eyes all she feels is pain. Looking down she notices that the entire front of the pod is smashed in forcing the metal to implant itself in her chest. Taking out a knife she hit a small button on the underside of it, causing a small blue glow to emanate from the edge of the blade.

'Damit, I will not die HERE!'

With a sudden bust of adrenaline she cuts the peace impaling her in half; only enough to set her free as removing without having any Biofoam would kill her. Moaning in pain she tries to only to notice that she broke one of her ankles causing the bone to now pierce the skin and her to fall on her ass, sending more pain threw out her body.

'Damit it's broken I'll have to Move it back into place.'

Looking around she found some Medical Tape and prepared to reset the bond and that is going to hurt. Taking a deep breath she moved it back hearing a sick pop and another rush of pain causing her to scream this time.

'FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!'

Sitting up she takes the medical tape and wrap it around the wound sealing it from infection. Soon after a warm feeling came over her entire leg, the sedatives and regeneratives taking effects. After waiting a few minutes she saw a few blips on her radar, and then more appeared. By now she was worried, she was…not weaponless….but was injured with multiple unknowns moving on her position.

'Damit…..GET UP!'

Looking around she grabs a M45 Tactical Shotgun and two M6C pistols, as for what happen too her other weapons the flood must have taken them so it could have an advantage. Still she had a fair amount of weapons and ammunition. Well more like four considering the SMG is currently in two pieces and months of ammunition, but thanks to some….advantages of being an admiral she can carry it all with herself.

"My lady be careful I smell blood." Spoke an unknown voice. Quickly looking up on her visor she saw the dots have gotten even closer. Slowly moving towards the back of the pod she types a few commands on its door making it open.

'Looking at her visor once more she suddenly feels a massive headache coming on because of what it's showing her.

**Shields: 20%**

**Armor: Breach in chest area recommend immediate repairs **

**All minor systems are operating at normal standards, ready for combat.**

Looking around she sees even more dots from before. The first group numbering at six coming from the north while another came from the south numbering at twelve. A massive group of about twenty from the east and three from the west, all coming towards her. Cursing internallyshe sits down looking at her wound getting a can of Biofoam out and preparing to remove the metal still in her chest. From first glance it looks bad but she knew it went straight threw missing anything important but still had a few broken ribs. She gets up allowing herself a better angle at which to pull the dam thing out.

"My Lady LOOKOUT!" spoke the same voice from earlier.

Looking up she sees a most horrifying sight, only those who wrote fiction ever thought of these creatures being real. Also in front of her is an almost naked woman who literally looks like she's part tree, with roots wrapped around her feet. Ignoring the creature in front of her she pulls the metal out blood spurting everywhere and with a horrid scream of pain coming from her mouth. Almost as soon as she pulled it out she took the can of Biofoam and injected it in the wound making her hiss in pain but within a second the wound went numb and she could feel small bits of her body repairing itself.

"OH MY!" Spoke the strange tree woman; a look of shock across her face.

-Earlier-

Swiftrunner and his pack are escorting the lady when they hear a sudden scream causing the lady to stop an angry expression coming across her face.

"Swiftrunner we must hurry the being is in immense pain and the forest tells me that even more people are coming." She transformed into her wolf form taking off with her pack far on her heels.

When arriving to the crash site she transformed back into her humanoid form and ordered the pack to remain hidden. To her surprise she sees a strange creature walk out with some type of metal all around it body and three obvious weapons on its metal incasing. What shocked her most is she saw the being was in great pain but only learned why when she saw a spike sticking out of its body. She watched quietly as the being sat down looking at its wound and then got out a small object standing up putting a hand on the spike. Realizing what it was going to do she jumped out of the forest to stop it but didn't get to say anything as Swiftrunner grabbed her.

"My lady LOOKOUT!" and pulled her to his side his pack jumping out ready to kill this creature from the fade. All of them were shocked when the creature pulled the thing out screaming and sprayed something into the gaping wound hissing while doing so.

They watched carefully as the creature fell to the ground on one knee clutching the now closed wound while staring at them with its one eye. They were all slightly disturbed by the action they had just witnessed, that's when they heard it speak.

"What the hell are you things?" With that it quickly got up pulling the weapon off its back and the thing made strange noise as she did so.

-Keyes pov-

"What the hell are you things?" I spoke even though I knew the answer.

'How? Werewolf's don't exist, they're nothing more than fiction' I gave up considering pervious things that have happened and instead focused on the issue at hand.

"Witherfang!" yelled someone

I saw a flash of light coming at me and didn't realize it until it hit me knocking me to the ground. Good thing though is my shield took the impact and only lost about three percent.

"Zathrian what have you done, you killed it?!" spoke the woman

"Me, what about you? Consorting with this demon for all we know." The mam now identified as Zathrian yelled back.

'Wait they think I'm dead?' I though while sitting up shacking my head to clear the nausea I felt. They both kept yelling at each other as I got up. They didn't notice but their subordinates did, and they shared shocked expression.

'My queen please be careful the tainted ones are coming.'

"What?!" I didn't notice the two had stopped fighting also staring wide eyed at me, I was worried about the voice in my head. Realizing it must be talking about the group in the east.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up telling me to move and so a rolled to the side just in time as a curved sword came down upon my previous spot. Not even standing yet I point my shotgun at the creature that attacked me pulling the trigger. I start playing 'path to decay' as more of the creatures appeared out of nowhere.

Switching to my pistols and kill about seven more of these things.

'Dam they're ugly. Wait what!'

I turn to see three massive one running at me so I start unloading into their bodies. Two of them fell but a third managed to get close enough to punch me. I manage to somehow duck and miss the hit, taking this chance it took out my knife and stabbed him right underneath the joint of his elbow effectively cutting the muscles that controlled that arm now making it useless. I felt something hit me sending me flying into the tree behind me, knocking my helmet off. Standing up, my now long hair flowing in the wind I charged at the creature singing the lyrics.

"A new dawn has yet to come."

One of the mid human sized ones tried to swing at me but I just grabbed his wrist and redirected the sword into one of the ones behind me and shot him in the head with my pistol. Putting it away I grabbed a grenade pulled the pin and threw it into the center of the large group. I smiled devilishly as they just laughed at it, until it exploded sending pieces of them everywhere.

"I'm on the path to decay."

Looking at the last one I noticed it's the big one from earlier. I took a defensive stance watching as it charged me, a the last second before he could hit me I sidestepped the attack using his knee ass support I jumped up and unloaded a round from my shotgun into his face instantly killing it. At that moment the song ended. Turning around she saw all three groups stare at me in shock; the third group arrived during the fight.

I reloaded the shotgun putting it back on my back and pulled out my two pistols and reloaded them putting one back at my side while keeping the other drawn. Looking closer I see the groups are Werewolf, Elves and Human.

"The leaders from all three groups or I'm pretty sure they're the leader spoke in unison fear trailing their voices.

"Are you a Grey warden?" The human spoke

"What are you; you're definitely not a shemlin?" Spoke Zathrian

"Who and what are mam?" spoke the 'Lady'

I was slightly taken back by their question and even had some of my own to ask. But I felt something strange looking down I see my wound is completely healed.

"The Hell man, I knew the upgraded it but this is amazing."

"Mother where are you-"spoke a small and quiet voice. "OH MAKER NO!" spoke one of the female Werewolf's, even the other groups had sadden facial expressions, looking down on my right I see a little Werewolf and I mean little.

'Most likely the runt.' I thought until I looked at his eyes, he looked at my blood covered form and the bodies around me. I slowly moved towards his small shaking form and that's when I realized it. He was terrified of me! That stopped me in my tack bring back horrible memories of the war. Looking at the child again I slowly put my hand down to him, his eyes squeezing shut as if expecting a blow. To his surprise he only heard a small rustling noise and a warm hand on his head soothing his fears.

Opening his eyes thinking it was his mother he was shocked to see it was the human whose hands where on his head. Looking into her eyes the child notice something wrong, even with the smile currently on her face.

"Hello little one I'm Miranda, you are." She asked. The little werewolf smiled brightly in return.

"I have no name miss mrinda,,,,,,,mirnda…" he pronounced her name wrong until the hand on his head tightened, looking up he saw blood running down her face.

"Miranda?" he yelled as she suddenly threw him to the side gripping her stomach as she threw up blood. When she was done she took one look at the werewolf child who was slowly walking to her, she smiled again.

"Sorry but after the Biofoam fixed my wound all the blood in my lungs and stomach was expelled…." Her last words before passing out where. "…..Oh you don't know what that…is."

-3rd person POV-

The little werewolf walked over to where her helmet was and picked it up carrying the strange thing back to Miranda.

The other just watched in silence as the boy put the thing beside her and looked at the 'Lady'.

"She's not like any human I've seen before." The Lady spoke before stopping in shock.

"Witherfang what's going on? Witherfang!" Yelled Zathrian

"SILENCE! Something's watching us." She spoke and everyone got into a defensive stance

"That would be us, stand back fools." Stepping out of the shadows where Templars, around ten of them and a mother of the chantry.

"Knight Ron please speak with more manners. Hello I'm mother Flora of the chantry." Spoke the Mother.

Everyone stood, no one dare speaking a word.

"Owwwwww that hurts…" Glancing down the saw Knight Ron stepping on Miranda.

"Stop it, you're hurting her." Yelled the Cub as he beats on the man's shin, earthier he didn't feel it or didn't know. The man picked up the wolf roughly throwing him to the side muttering something about monster until someone broke his legs. Everyone looked in horror as Miranda stood over the man, looking both awake and not awake at the same time.

"You know hurting children is wrong right? No matter you got your punishment." She slowly walked over to the boy and picked him hugging him. "SO CUTE!" she then proceeded to sit down with the cub in her lap.

"OH CRAP! Ummmmm….sorry about that." She apologized. The mother Flora just laughed at the antics of the strange woman.

"My,my it seems we are not needed here, do not fret we only came to make sure it wasn't a demon or anything." With that they left having to haul the knight with the now broken legs off.

"So Where am I?" asked Miranda no back in her professional form still petting the cub in her lap. The question caught the people/ wolfs by surprise.

"First introductions, I'm Witherfang also known as the Lady." Spoke Witherfang

"I'm Zathrian of the Dalish elves."

"Duncan of the grey wardens, question are you one of us."

Standing up setting the cub on the ground she saluted.

"Admiral Miranda Keyes of the UNSC fleet Unyielding Friendship."

"Admiral!" yelled Duncan startled that he was dealing with someone that important.

The other two though had a different thought. "What's the UNSC?" they said simultaneously.

By this point her helmet was back on it seemed that it was only knocked off by the force of the impact, that's when three Bio-hazards appeared on her visor.

"Everyone stay back from the bodies!" she yelled causing everyone to step back. Walking over she examined the body of one off those things that she killed.

"Be careful, unless you're a Grey Warden the blight inside of them will kill you." Yelled Duncan

Ignoring the comment Miranda ran back inside her pod to grab something. Everyone looked on as they heard crashing and thing being thrown around with the occasional curse now and then. When she ran out she had a very small container and a flat thing in hand. Very carefully she took out her knife cutting a large chunk of flesh from its body and put it in the container, then took a look at her glowing screen, looking for something.

"What are doing?" They asked. Getting irritated at not knowing what's going on.

"HA!" They jumped back as she stood happy at finding what she wanted. "I knew it now if I can just get Communication to my fleet working."

She said the last part sadly turning to the others then the cub.

"Little one where's your family?" she asked curiously, 'I'm mean really where are they?'

"Dead killed by the Dalish." He answered flatly as if it didn't bother him, though I could feel the sadness in his voice. "They want to kill us."

That sent her over the edge, all the werewolf's took steps back, their instincts telling them to run. The Aura of death coming off Miranda was enough to send an Archdemon running. The cub grabbed her leg getting her attention.

"You didn't let me finish, we want to kill them as well." This made he even less happy, turning her head she glanced at everyone who still uneasy.

"So…you too are willing to commit genocide, for what? PETTY REVENGE, WHAT THE HELL!" Miranda ran up and grabbed both Zathrian and Witherfang and threw them both into a tree.

"You know nothing shemlin." Spoke Zathrian while Witherfang stayed quiet.

Taking off her helmet she looked tem both in the eyes.

"21billion." She said flatly.

"What?" spoke Zathrian.

"21 billion people killed during the Great War, including me and my dad."

"Wait What!." Yelled everyone.

"They nearly wiped out all of humanity, I will not let this happen, this genocide will stop today."

"We can't jus-"

"Trust me in time all will be forgiven. Proof is my fleet, why do you think it was given such a name. Small talks then agreements and finally true peace. Since I'm neutral here I'll be the middle party."

They both thought over it for a time until one spoke.

"I have to discuss this with the others we're leaving; I'll try to convince them." Zathrian left with his group.

"Well thanks to the Grey wardens are no longer needed in this location, I thank you on behalf of the wardens, and we will meet again." After he left I went back into the pod typed a few commands on what's left of the main computer and walked out coming face to face with the Lady.

"I'm surprised you managed to convince him and I thank you" she finished and when she stepped aside I was trampled by a big brown blur. Looking down I see it was the little one, hearing laughing I see the lady smiling.

"It seems he has taken a liking to you Miss Keyes."

"Yes and please call me Miranda also you should probably step away from there." Before Witherfang could ask why the Pod dissolved, literally dissolved. This caused Witherfang to fall ungracefully on her ass. She got back up and dusted herself off shaking her head, it seems she'll never be bored with this human around then she realized something.

"Miranda you don't have a place to stay do you?"

Miranda thought about it and noticed the sun going down, meaning it would be night soon.

"No" she said sadly. "I'm afraid I've got nowhere to go but don't worry I'll survive"

"No you'll be staying with us until your friends arrive." Witherfang spoke

"If they arrive." Miranda countered, noticing her facial reaction she realized now is the best time.

"Witherfang I'm from a different planet entirely hell maybe even a different dimension thanks to the accident."

'If this wasn't very a very serious topic I would have laughed at her reaction.'

After a moment of silence she merely nodded and walked away motioning me to follow her.

-Meanwhile-

"Rogers great news I found her, I found the Admiral location."

Suddenly everyone looked at the person like he was crazy.

"I'm not joking here listen." He pushed a button and Rogers humanoid form finally looked up.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Admiral Miranda Keyes of the UNSC. I'm currently entering a planet's atmosphere, my location is somewhere in Camlet 1024,"

"Contact the rest of the fleet I know where she is, prepare to enter slipspace on my mark."

Over the course of the time she went missing the crew of the fleet started losing moral, but with this new development this sent them into overdrive. All ground troops started mobilizing ready to fight a war to get their Admiral back. Hell event eh Elites had troops ready even though they were only spec ops, they don't have much in the way of ground combat capable troops considering that their ships were mainly made for space combat.

"We're ready spoke the helmsmen." Even though he already knew it he still spoke.

"All hand we're going to rescue Admiral Keyes, we'll arrive in 72 hours. All hands prepare for slipspace jump."

With that the Fleet 'Unyielding friendship' has launched their first major operation.

-Meanwhile-

Miranda was currently being asked many questions from the entire Werewolf's, ranging on all kinds of subjects. Some males even asked….well you don't to know that, but even with the embarrassment of being asked that question she politely turned them down.

"So tell us more about your people." Spoke a female were

"Ok. My people humans from Earth are very advance, before a massive calamity struck we had around 800 worlds under our control."

All she saw were unbelievable expression on their face. "Really what was calamity then."

Miranda took a steady breath before continuing.

"The covenant were a band of multiple races who were tricked by their leaders into believing we were a blight to their god when they were more father away from the truth than they realized. The truth was we're the children of their gods and after thirty long years and over 400 planets burned later did they find out. Do to security I can only tell you this, they found earth and in the end we won but at the great cost of 21 billion life's. They slaughtered every man, woman and child they could get their hands on. But the worst party is they believed that their great journey was true, it was much darker than anyone could ever imagined and those thing held something far worse than the Covenants, something that killed their gods a long time ago. But anyway we pushed through all of that and managed to survive, gain allies and start rebuilding the colonies that were lost."

"I heard you saw you were a casualty miss Miranda?" Spoke that cub who still haven't found a name for, currently he was sitting in my lap.

"Yes their last leader during the climax shot me in the back and I died, somehow the AI their gods left behind saved me. I've seen the death of millions and could nothing to stop it, so when I saw the same thing going on here it sickened me to the core of my very soul. No one in the UNSC want to see that happen ever again."

"Miranda why are there humans here then?" he asked another question.

"It's because if you create something and pass it down to the young ones doesn't it make sense to have extras in case something goes wrong. The humans of this earth are those replacements for us, but since we won that technology works only for us now. It's a sad but true game, who can get to the finish line first and get the prize?"

Everyone noticing the drop in her mood stopped asking question and where about to leave when she griped the side of her chest in pain.

"Don't worry it's natural, I need to take this armor off for a little while."

With that she removed her armor and shocked everyone around her. They though she would all muscled up and everything but actually she looked quiet frail and they notice that the area where she pulled the spike out was really, really light. Following their gaze she understood.

"It's because it's new skin, that's also why it hurts the painkillers I had along with the Biofoam are now depleted, and the rest will heal naturally. Any more questions?"

"Why did you take a piece of darkspawn flesh?" This time it was the Lady

"My people can develop a cure for the infected humans but if they're too far they will die anyway. I needed a sample…. That's right I need a sample from you as well, wed may not be able to cure you with killing you Witherfang but we can somewhat tweak your DNA into a more human one and…..Oh my you'd be animorphic, are you all right with that?"

Miranda could tell they were confused so she took out her pad and started drawing. After a while she showed them and they agreed they don't mind, in fact they seemed happy of course some of the males were worried until I told them it would halt or harm their reproductive process.

All in all the first day wasn't so bad.

**What do ya think; well I hope you enjoyed yourself. Also thanks for the reviews.**

**If you have any names for the cub please tell me or any companions you want Miranda to travel with. It seems she already has gotten the third pet, if you know the second one you're not stupid, if you know the first then your smart. **

**Remember LEAVE A REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4 everyone.**

**For everyone's information I'm just focusing on this story for now, this was the story I've wanted to write for months. I used the other more as a test bed, but if people want me to continue then I'll do it.**

**Also someone very scary, one who even makes the flood flee in fear will be arriving with the fleet.**

**Enjoy the story.**

"Rogers….Where is my daughter hmmm?"

"Ummmm…..how do I explain this." He took a short breath steading his nerves. "A Flood combat form kidnapped her, we killed it but not before the pod was launched. We have her location, please don't hurt me!"

The most terrifying thing that could possibly happen is happening. Within minutes of getting the information, Halsey appeared out of no were; a smile plastered along her face. She was in lay man's terms, she was pissed.

"Construct, what's going on, who is this hag?" Of course he had to come in now. "Also why are my men being ordered to leave the ship?"

Turning around Halsey took a long look at the elite before her now, the latter only growled in return. 'Who is this woman?'

"I'm director Halsey the head of ONI and Miranda's mother. As for leaving the ship that was my doing, no offense but flood appearing on one of the most powerful ships in the UNSC is a major security breach. Truly I just want my daughter retuned safe and sound I'm not leaving until I personally see her, that and make the person responsible suffer greatly."

She put major pronunciation on the last two words making everyone shiver slightly knowing she was utterly serious. No one not even Hood could escape her wrath, but luckily for him they're friends.

"Rogers I know you tried to save her after she's your whole world from what my way too descriptive reports say. You're forgiven but try and be more careful with my daughter, she's all I've got left besides John….I don't want to lose her too." With that she walked out, the elite following along after a minute.

-Miranda-

"Miranda….Miranda"

Turning her head she ignored the small and cute voice of the cub, snuggling deeper into her warm pillow, feeling the slow intake of breath in it….. Wait pillows don't breathe! Jumping up looking around she sees the young cub still wrapped in her arms. After taking sighing she let the cub out of her grasp when she noticed he'd gotten a little bigger.

"Hmmm? Interesting, most likely due to a werewolf's high metabolism." She summed it up easily, no she' not as smart as her mother, dear god no, but she's very smart. After all she is a Halsey who lived through hundreds of battles, given many of those were in space. Looking around she noticed a small group of cubs come running up to her, smiling she knew what they wanted.

"No need to ask I'll continue from where we left off earlier." She spoke.

No long after arriving she somehow found herself teaching the young ones how to read and write; well in English considering that they used a different language here. Surprisingly they understood it all very easily, thinking back werewolves from ancient mythology always learned quickly unless they didn't care.

They lady that same day asked how I knew how to read and write considering it was only those I nobility who got such education. I laughed at her reaction when I said that it's mandatory for all children to go to school and learn such a thing was unimaginable here. Well most people here only knew how to write little considering how their country Is set up.

Today however I was asked about my home and who's my king or leader, oh this'll be fun.

"Actually those types of government died a long time ago back during the 1900's for my people. You see up until recent events we were a democracy." Looking at their confused expressions I continued.

"A democracy is where the vote for representative to rule and protect them. Said ruler has to abide by rules that cannot be broken less he is willing to spend a long time in jail. But our democracy is a bit different; you see we have two councils that decide on things. One deals with civilians while the other deals with the military. When the great war happened and the civilian council couldn't do anything the military took over the role as a government and protected us all till the wars end. Afterwards the Civilian council was put back in charge and the military has resumed it current role of protecting the people. I know what you're thinking, why didn't anyone stop them? It's simple we all knew and even the civilian government knew they couldn't do anything to stop this slaughter of our race."

"Then where did the older version come from." Asked one of the younglings, unnoticed by her the older wolves sat and started to listen as well. This included the lady and Swiftrunner, since they're now at peace with the elves they don't have much to do.

"A long time ago a powerful nation was founded known as The United States of America. They rose up against their oppressive Monarchy ruler and formed after the revolution. After many years they had to change a few thing about their constitution and later formed things such as the bill of rights; it protected the rights which they so cherished. Later they were involved in the first major world war. One of the countries involved was the last Monarchy I mentioned earlier. The main countries involved where the Central Alliance which were; Germany Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and later Italy, they were the bad guys. On the other side where the Triple Entente; Britain, France, Russia, Formally Italy and America. Italy switched sides and Russia was the Monarchy, but this war caused the country to collapse and later form the USSR. World War one only lasted four years but in that amount of time over 16 million people died. The Triple Entente won and the countries o Austria-Hungary, Russia and the Ottoman Empire collapsed, so the punished Germany. The world later was thrown into a depression not even ten years later. Poverty, famine and death was everywhere."

She stopped hearing gasps at the thought of so many dying in this war.

"Why do you call it World War One?" The Lady asked already knowing the answer

"World war one started 1914, ended 1918. World War Two started 1939 and ended in 1945 estimated 50 to 80 million losses total and the near extinctions or destruction of an entire religion. Within a period of 31 years almost 100 million people were killed, this in return solidified The United States of America as a world superpower. That's just to many basic knowledge of human history on Earth."

The whole crowed was silent by both awe and guilt, they would have done the same to the Dalish had it not been for Miranda's intervention.

"Also part of a students learning curriculum is in short and all this is advance let me say; English, Mathematics, Science and History. There are also many sub studies that you can in fact, I majored in business management, financing and History. Until I was drafted I was deciding to either open a business, help run financing for the war or be a History teacher at a University." I took a minute before she realized something else.

"There are levels of school going from the bottom it's; Elementary, Middle school, high school, and college. A university goes under college so I'm pretty smart, even got my degree before I was drafted. A degree is proof that you passed the class saying that I'm basically worth the money you're paying to hire me. Though the last level isn't required by law."

The Werewolf's around her stood amazed, their respect growing by the second. That's when Swiftrunner asked a question.

"What's an Admiral and how are you military, you look it but don't act like it?"

She had a feeling this was going to happen after all it's still somewhat rare to find woman high up as she is in the military.

"That mean I only have to take orders from the fleet admiral, the head of the military and the president, head of the civilian council. Also that war I told you 21 billion people died in…..I'm a veteran of that and was also considered a casualty until a few years ago. I'm sorry but I can't give out information about that war or many things that have happened in the last 40 years, I'm bound by my oath not too." She quickly added one last thing.

"Also I'm not old I'll have you know I'm not even 30 yet and thanks to modern medicine I'll live a very long time. Currently I'm considered a young adult because that medicine I took changed my body back to look I did when I was 21."

Even though she didn't notice it the werewolf's did someone else was here, she only realized it when Swiftrunner growled and the other surrounded us for our protection.

"Calm yourself Swiftrunner she means us no harm." Spoke the lady looking ahead. "You can come out I know you've been listening the whole time, if you wanted to hurt us you could have already done it."

Looking over a shoulder with the cub in hand she saw a woman step out wearing some type of armor with and eyes and what looked like tentacles engraved in it.

"Hello everyone I mean you no harm." She spoke her voice sounded like a drill Sargent's. That's when Miranda got up on hand ready to grab her gun the other holding the cub all while walking forward to the font of the group. Her face showing no emotion and nothing more than complete professionalism.

"Your military, most likely working with that group of Templars and woman that came earlier. You look like a special branch of the chantry and yes I know who they are, it pays to listen. So then who are you?"

Cassandra couldn't be more shocked than she was now this woman knew many things just by listening and talking with people. A strong person who's will is full of sorrow, love and knowledge that only so many could ever hope to achieve. This Miranda was not someone to-…'the way she's holding that werewolf cub is so cute! Cassandra was brought out of her thoughts but Miranda asking again who she was.

"Apologizes I was distracted by the way you're holding the cub, I will not lie its adorable. But the answer to your question is required. You UNSC Admiral Miranda can call me Seeker Cassandra pendragon and yes I'm a special branch of the chantry. I offer my humble apologizes for spying but I had to make sure you're not a threat to the innocents of this land. I have been given the task by Divine Justina to follow you and gain insight to your people."

Looking up she noticed the look in Miranda's eyes and continued speaking.

"I ask only for small bits of information, and such things you just spoke of will not take a long time for my superior to understand. As it stands your people are tired of war and don't want conflict with others while also ending conflicts between people. I can assure you thank you'll be left alone but I must stay with-" She was interrupted.

"Because there are people who will use me for evil deeds or assonate me causing war between our two nations yes? I've got no problem with you coming but I'll be leaving soon."

"WHAT!" All the werewolf's yelled surprising Miranda.

"I have to gather more information on this land so I'll be leaving after speaking to Zathrian and you two." She said pointing at Swiftrunner and the lady.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" Swiftrunner asked quietly

"Simple I'm bringing him with me of course and thanks for all your help."

"I'm ok with that my friend but why take the cub?" asked the lady

"I can't leave him alone, I've come to care about but more importantly if anyone from the UNSC comes just tell them the truth. We'll be leaving in an hour so I need to…..get some things and say my goodbyes. "

Miranda turned with the cub in her arms to go and get her bag, Cassandra followed close behind not muttering a single word. After saying her goodbyes she turned to Swiftrunner her face Redding.

"Yes?" asked Swiftrunner.

"Um…..can you take to the Dalish camp I don't know where it is?" Miranda asked. Swiftrunner nodes talking to some of his best warriors to help escort her till she leaves the forest. They nodded thinking it was an honor to help not only the alphas of their pack but to be trusted with the alphas of another, well the wolfs in them see her as an alpha while their human/other side sees them as leaders. Also it matters if she lives because she said that she could help them control their other side to the point of complete control. They will not let her die even at the cost of their own lives unless ordered by their temporary alpha.

-Dalish Camp-

When Zathrian came back he told his people everything, some were happy others mad due to the loss of a loved one or something. Thankfully everything went fine, people were even talking about how the werewolves didn't attack them or how one or two people had a conversation with one or two.

Sadly all good things must come to an end, early the next day Templars came saying they will not leave until this 'Admiral' came back, not wanting a political incident he allowed them to stay saying he'll send an envoy tomorrow; Surprisingly they agreed.

But that night just had to fall apart didn't it.

Currently Zathrian was talking to the Templar squad leader, Lt. Varian. He's not a bad person for a shemlin but he wouldn't put too much faith into a shemlin…besides Admiral Keyes, at least she sees reason.

'Well anyway he's not an enemy and asks my permission before he does something that my people wouldn't like. As long as he keeps this up we'll have no problems.' Zathrian internally smiled.

"ZATHRIAN!"

Turning around he sees one of the men he posted at the east entrance run to him. He just gave the man a blank stare waiting for him to speak.

"A woman calling herself Miranda is requesting assistance. Zathrian she's crazy, she has four werwolfs guarding her along with a woman in strange armor. But the crazy thing is she has some werewolf over her dying."

'I don't think this is her'

"Anything else?" He asked feeling a migraine coming on.

"Ummm…YES, she has a werewolf cub with her I-"

"CALL A HEALER TO HER NOW!" Zathrian yelled not noticing the Templars behind him and before they could ask he ran off towards the east entrance. The Templars being curious followed them but with a slower pace.

When Zathrian arrived at the east gate he saw exactly what the guard said but now that injured werewolf was on the ground with Miranda holding one of her hands over its body. What was she doing healing? No I don't sense any magic being used, then what? When he saw the woman in the strange armor his eyes widened in surprise at seeing a seeker here. That's when the Templars arrived sword in hand ready to strike down the beasts but that's when the cub ran up grabbing his leg.

"Please help save her, Miranda's trying but can't she doesn't have magic." Looking down her saw the cub pointing at the Werewolf on the ground. That's when Miranda looked up as well.

"Zathrian we have a patient in critical condition stop standing around. Damit her pulse is dropping, Cassandra help me, hold down her arms, you six put your weapons down we need help." She yelled at him and the Templars who were surprised at this strange woman.

Zathrian ran over towards the werewolf looking at her and sighed, it will die no matter what we do.

"She's dying, there's nothing I can do, I'm sorry." Zathrian said, he'd never admit it but he doesn't like when things slowly die a painful death.

"Damit fine I'll have to use one of them then." She said taking off her helmet, reaching into her pocket grabbing a syringe; she pulled the cap putting the needle next to the werewolf's neck until a sword stopped at her neck. Ignoring it she injected the contents of the syringe, she felt something cold hit an exposed point in her armor going through her body.

Everyone took a step back looking at her like something was wrong, it wasn't until she looked down did she the sword planted firmly in her shoulder and the large amount of blood flowing down her body. She looked up again seeing Cassandra grabbing the sword pulling it out, the sudden pain almost making her black out. Falling back she feels someone hugging her looking she sees the young cub holding onto her for dear life he was crying?

"Miranda….Miranda please don't leave me….i don't want to be alone aga-" he was interrupted by her voice.

"Ironically I'll be fine little one, so please don't cry. Here I sing for you, funny considering this other person I saw singing this died sadly."

_Someday I want to run away_

_To the world of midnight _

_Where the darkness fills the air_

_Where the it's icy cold_

Suddenly I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my arm, looking I see Zathrian and two other healing me. Ignoring them I went back to the song.

_Where nobody has a name _

_Where living is not a game_

_There I'll hide my broken heart_

_Dying to survive_

_There no can see me cry_

_The tears of my lonely soul_

_I'll find peace of mind_

_In the dark and cold world of midnight_

Then it went black, I fell asleep with the boy in my arms.

Looking down he sees the boy and Miranda asleep, turning he sees a very pissed Cassandra and Lt yelling at a certain Templar for nearly killing the woman.

"Damit man what were you thinking?" Yelled Varian

"You almost killed an Admiral of a foreign nation, you nearly started a war." Yelled Cassandra

Ignoring them he looked at the werewolf that Miranda did something to. Looking at the thing she used he realized it was a container, but what did it hold? Looking at the Female Werewolf he realized something it had a red scarf.

"My God!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention and that when he yelled for Athras.

"Yes keeper?" he asked looking at him only to see the seeker come over.

"Athras right?" She said slightly scaring the man. "Your wife disappeared right? We found her."

Athras could only look at her like she was crazy until he saw the scarf, eyes also widening in realization until he had to close them when her body started shrinking. After a minute he opened only to not see the large werewolf body he expected but that of a humanoid being. But she still had the fur, tail and ears. Zathrian and the other including the werewolf escorts looked toward the tent she was resting in.

"What did she do?" they all said at the same time surprising each other. Once again she did something people though impossible.

No one could sleep later that night after what they saw happen the Athras wife, who still hadn't woken up yet or Miranda and the cub.

"Seeker Cassandra, if I may, why are you with these creatures?" Asked the Lt.

"Justina sent me to try and stop this bloodshed, but was beaten to it by Admiral Keyes who not only stopped but has them talking to each other. It's slow but it's progress, more than even what I could do anyway. So I decided to spy on her and I learned many horrifying things about what her people have endured. They don't want war, and never have but has been dragged into many; apparently this UNSC lost 21 Billion people in their last war. I don't care who or what she is but she's not of this world and wishes to go home. She had planned on leaving before I revealed myself, but I think she knew I was there the whole time." Cassandra sighed looking up at the night sky.

"She wants to help people and is has no obligation to anyone on this planet but will protect it inhabitants, even from themselves. She needs a guide and can't be left alone due to who she is so in the name of Justina I put her under my protection. I know she would do the same….."

Not hearing anything Varian looked over to see Cassandra was fast asleep, he looked back up at the stars before he himself succumbed falling asleep himself.

-Meanwhile-

"Rogers, Halsey we'll be exiting slipspace in 25 hours you should get some rest now." Spoke a crew member. The agreed, the last thing they needed was to collapse from exhaustion.

A lot has happened while they were in slipspace; apparently the two Shanghili ships had to leave due to an emergency. So now it was just their ships heading to rescue the Admiral from who knows what. Also there's a rumor about a certain elite and AI where competing for the Admirals affection, but that's just a rumor.

The crews of all the ships are currently resting at the moment besides the watchmen. They would love to see the reaction of the Admiral when they arrive and for that they needed to be well rested.

…..Accessing…..Granted…..Slipspace shutdown…..will ….happen…in….25:00:01….24:59:59

…Command prompt activated…now accessing information please standby…..Reclaimer detected on planet. Preparing for return of the real Reclaimers, all systems on full alert. Activating defense program 10252-delta, all forces on standby in case the Reclaimers are in danger…

Searching database…Leader of the Reclaimers is already here?...Unacceptable we must greet this Admiral Keyes properly…Warning…massive increase in Alpha brains waves detected underground…. Searching for cause…..WARNING….massive unknowns have appeared….Dispatching security teams now. All systems on standby…

Makers knowledge is now online

-Unknown-

The queen will be ok?

_Yes_

Who is the queen?

_Someone who knows us well_

Why aren't you here?

_I died long ago; this connection is only because part of me is always with the queen_

Really?

_Yes_

What about it though?

_Stay hidden then tell the truth, both the queen and it will understand_

What….will happen if we fail?

_Simple; we go extinct and we die, nothing more nothing less. Though to survive we must change many things._

Such as?

_What we do_

Which is?

…_You are the first stupid one of are kind congratulations…_

What?

_Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep _

Ok….bye….

_Thank God I thought that would never end_

Hey who's the queen again?

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

Man someone needs help.

_GO TO HELL!_

_Yeah sorry about making this chapter short, but I'm currently taking finals at school._

_So yeah, just do me a favor and leave me a review so I know if you want me to continue the story._

_Also I'm looking for some characters to add to Miranda's party. The reason why is because the UNSC will operate in the shadows during their time here in dragon age considering their cut off from support. Ops spoiler alert, well you guys already saw that coming._

_Anyway I need characters to travel with Miranda; they can be any race except Quniari, please leave information in your reviews or send me private messages._

_Thanks for reading and good luck on your finals if you have them._


End file.
